brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seamus Doyle
Sergeant Seamus Doyle was an American paratrooper who took part in the 82nd Airborne Division's campaign in Normandy, France. He was a friend of Sergeant Joe Hartsock, who he met during the D-Day misdrops. He was later killed during the Allied attack on St. Sauveur. Biography Early Life Seamus Doyle was born in Dublin, Ireland, but later emigrated to the United States. He was raised by his mother and knew little of his father other than being named after him. He also had a sister. Doyle arrived in Boston where it can be assumed is where he grew up until the US entered World War II and he volunteered to become a paratrooper. Doyle was a very tough and dedicated soldier and is extremely friendly and was known to be very talkative. D-Day In June 1944 the United States participated in an Allied attack on Normandy, France with the aim being to gain a foothold in Europe after four years of German occupation. Due to poor sight conditions, thousands of paratroopers landed miles away from their meticulously planned objectives, covering the east coast of the Cotentin Peninsula. Soon after landing, Doyle met Corporal Joe Hartsock from the 101st Airborne Division, whom he saved from a German soldier while stuck in a tree. The two stayed with each other for much of the morning until Hartsock was given the location of his squad mates near Utah Beach, by then Seamus was comfortably with his own unit. By June 15th, Seamus was promoted to Sergeant. At that time he met Hartsock again - also now a Sergeant - as elements of both the 101st and 82nd Airborne took control of the Baupte commune. The two worked together as their units pressed forward to St. Sauveur, a strategically vital city that would pave the way for the 4th Infantry Division to take Cherbourg. Death During the assault on St. Sauveur, Doyle led Pvt. Paige in a competition with Hartsock over who could reach their target destination first. Meeting in a square and still fleeing German forces, Doyle shouted to Hartsock, "We gotta stop meeting like this, Red". It was at this point that a tank came around the corner and fired a shell at Paige and Doyle. Paige was mortally wounded by shrapnel. Doyle on the other hand, was vaporized by a direct hit from the shell, leaving only a pool of blood and heap of burnt flesh. After the battle, the only identifiable objects remaining of Doyle were his helmet, his Thompson and his 82nd Airborne patch, which Hartsock fastened to his helmet to remember his comrade. In honor of Doyle, Hartsock had his name painted onto a jeep during the Allied campaign in the Netherlands. Appearances Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood * Roses All The Way * Action at St. Martin * Three Patrol Action (does not have scripted lines) * Baupte * Hedgerow Hell * Bookends (Part 3) (mentioned) * Run of the Mill * The All Americans - Part 1 * The All Americans - Part 2 (KIA) * Bookends (Part 4) (Flashback) Brothers in Arms: Hell`s Highway * Five-Oh-Sink (mentioned) Gallery Cpl.Doyle.png DoyleSgtOutfit.png Seamus Doyle.jpg EiB 2016-03-31 16-49-50-902.jpg|Doyle looking at his injured squad mates. EiB 2015-08-05 08-57-28-390.jpg|Doyle in Three Patrol Action Bia 2015-04-26 16-56-55-405.jpg|Hartsock himself witnessed Doyle's disintegration. Trivia *It isn't known whether or not Doyle took part in the 82nd Airborne's first combat jump in Sicily or their second action in Salermo. *Doyle is named after his father, whom he never knew *Doyle saved Hartsock's life after jumping in Normandy. *Doyle's birthday is the same as Franky LaRoche although they never meet. *Doyle's weapon of choice was M1A1 Carbine in first few days, in later days he uses M1A1 Thompson . *Doyle is mentioned by Hartsock when the other members of the squad wonder why Hartsock is attaching Doyle's badge to his helmet. Hartsock says it belonged to a good friend of his, saying "What? Its for good luck! Belonged to a friend of mine. Saved my ass!". Doyle's name is also painted on the 'Those We Lost' jeep. *Since Doyle is named after his Father,it would've made him Seamus Doyle Jr. *In the Manuel book & Menu,Doyle has "Leaves" on his helmet,when in the game he doesn't have any. ru:Сеймус_Дойл Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:2nd Squad Category:Earned in Blood Characters